


Elyse Meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Groping, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-18 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Elyse Willems to give some guests special "services". My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t think they will like me at all.” Elyse said to Burnie. 

“Oh come on. They all love you. I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t get requests for you so often.” Burnie replied. 

“I really doubt that. Who in their right mind would get off to me?” 

“A lot of people actually. Ever since I started this you should see who should see how many requests I’ve been inundated with asking for you.” Burnie said. 

“Well, if the people are really asking for me there’s no way I can say no to them, right?” Elyse said. 

“Now you’re getting it!” Burnie said.He continued, “Well, I appreciate you agreeing to this. It really helps out Rooster Teeth.” 

“Right, But do I really  _ have _ to get them off?” Elyse asked. 

“Well, yeah. That’s the agreement we have with our customers. They paid to specifically see you.” Burnie said. 

Elyse sighed. “Okay. If it’s part of my contract I guess I have to agree to it.” 

Elyse was just being nice. When she first agreed to meet a bunch of fans she never thought there would be shaking hands and not  _ this _ . 

“But are you absolutely certain that fans want to watch me talk dirty and get them off?” Elyse asked. 

“The only reason I’m asking is because so many people have specifically requested you.” Burnie said. 

Elyse really didn’t want to do this. She was repulsed by the idea of having to make a bunch of fat, sweaty nerds cum. The reason she didn’t immediately tell Burnie to fuck off is because she was too polite. 

“Well, what if I said no?” Elyse asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“It might already be too late for that.” Burnie said. 

“What are you talking about!?” 

“The convention opens at ten and it’s 9:55 right now. Plus the tickets to ‘meet’ you have already sold out.” Burnie said quickly. 

Elyse sighed in defeat. It was possible for her to work her way up to say no to Burnie but there was no way she could turn down possibly hundreds of fans. 

“Fine. I guess I have no choice” Elyse said, defeated. 

“Great! Hope you have a great day!” Burnie said as he began fast-walking away from Elyse. 

Elyse cursed under her breath as she went into the room and waited for the first fan to arrive. She half expected there to be a bottle of liquor waiting for her to help her get through the day. No such luck for her. It’s going to be a long day, Elyse thought to herself. 

Elyse barely had enough time to put down her purse as she heard a knock on the door. Right as she turned around what she assumed to be the first fan walked in. At least he’s not fat, Elyse thought to herself. The fan was tall compared to Elyse. She guessed he was about 6 feet tall. The fan also was wearing glasses and had short brown hair. He looked exactly like a stereotypical nerd. After taking a few quick breaths to compose herself Elyse put on the best smile she could muster. 

“Hey there! How’s it going?” Elyse asked the fan. 

“A-Alright I guess.: The fan replied. He was looking at the floor because he found it too difficult to look Elyse in the eye. His cock was already hard the moment we walked in the room and Elyse’s outfit only added to his arousal. She was wearing a sleeveless white top with thin black lines running horizontally across it. For pants Elyse was wearing a pair of skin-tight black jeans. 

“So, I didn’t get, like, any kind of briefing or rundown on what the rules are regarding this whole thing so can you give me a quick rundown?” Elyse asked. 

The fan nodded. “Sure. Basically for bronze badges, like myself, we get to touch you anywhere we want for thirty seconds. Then we jack off and cum on you.” 

Elyse had to fight the urge to gag right then. She managed to hold back and said, “Alright then, what next?” 

“For the silver badges you have to strip down to your underwear and they’re still allowed to touch you. And you also have to be the one to make them cum. But they can’t fuck you.” The fan explained. 

Elyse maintained her composure but inside she was screaming. She was absolutely not looking forward to that. She almost didn’t want to know what else she had to do but she was going to find out one way or the other. 

“Ok. I assume there’s gold badges too. What about them?” 

“For gold badges you have to completely strip and you have to fuck them.” The fan said. 

Elyse immediately started thinking of any way to get out of this that didn’t involve disappointing her fans. She couldn’t think of a solution and sighed. 

She caught herself showing disappointment and forced herself to smile again. “Is that everything?” 

The fan thought for a moment. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure. 

“Time to get started!” Elyse said as she held her arms away from her body. “Feel free to touch wherever you want.” 

Without a second thought the fan latched both of his hands onto her tits. Elyse did her best to hide how much she hated this. She looked away from the fan and managed to maintain a weak smile while he molested her breasts. The thirty seconds felt like a lifetime to Elyse. She raised her arm behind the fan’s head to look at her watch and counted each second that passed. 

Right at the thirty second mark Elyse said, “Alright! Time’s up. You can let go now!” 

The fan got a couple more squeezes in before he finally let go. He then wordlessly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear until his throbbing erection was free. Elyse couldn’t help but slightly recoil at seeing the fan’s hard cock. 

The fan started stroking his cock while standing just inches away from Elyse. He moaned softly as he stared at Elyse’s chest while he jerked himself off. 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do this for so long Elyse. You’re so hot.” The fan groaned. 

“Uhh, thank you?” Elyse said as she awkwardly stood there, waiting for the fan to finish. 

It didn’t take that much longer for him to reach his climax. Not even a minute from when he started stroking his cock he groaned loudly, and shot his hot load all over Elyse’s shirt. Most of his cum landed directly on Elyse’s breasts with the rest hitting her stomach. Elyse held out her hands and looked down at the mess the fan made of her shirt. Elyse knew that shirt was completely ruined. As much as she wanted to yell at the fan and be mad at him she couldn’t bring herself to be that mean to a fan. 

“Thank you for coming today!” Elyse said in the most cheerful tone she could muster, “I hope you enjoy the rest of the convention.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Elyse had hoped throughout the day she would come to like servicing these fans better but for the duration of the time she was serving the bronze badges she hated it. Ever since she joined Funhaus she knew that there were going to be guys that jerked off to her. But she never expected there to be  _ this _ many guys. Even though each bronze badge she met was in and out within five minutes she was still standing there getting groped by guys and letting them cum all over for for nearly two hours. Burnie was sure going to get a piece of her mind when the day was over. But no matter how many fans Elyse had to let cum on her she couldn’t bring herself to let them down. So Elyse put up with it. She eventually reached an agreement with each fan where she would just sit in the leather chair provided in the room and fans could just grope and cum on her as they please. This was going well for Elyse for the most part. Some fans got a bit too grabby but one quick stern word to them set them straight and everything was good again. Despite the fact Burnie got Elyse to do this at literally the last minute there was a full closet for Elyse to change into after each fan was finished. There was also a fully kitted out bathroom attached where Elyse could wash her face in the sink or even have a shower of she wanted.

After so many bronze badge fans Elyse was just killing time on her phone. The last few bronze badges were fine with cumming on Elyse even though she was in her phone. In fact, a few of them actually preferred it. But, Elyse was so caught up in browsing mindlessly through her phone she didn’t realize the next fan had entered the room.

The fan stood in front of Elyse awkwardly for a few moments before clearing his throat and saying, “Uhmm, hi there.”

Elyse jumped in her seat. “Oh gosh, you scared me! I’m sorry I didn’t see you there sooner!” Elyse apologized profusely as she stood up. Elyse held out her arms and said, “So, do you want to get started?” 

“Y-Yes! Of course! But…” The fan paused as he dug out his silver badge out of his jeans pocket and held it up to Elyse. “I’ve got this badge here so you need to… you know.”

It took Elyse a second for her to remember what the new badge meant. “That’s right! Silver badge so I need to do this real quick.” Elyse said as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. The fan watched in awe as the female Funhaus star removed her top followed quickly by her jeans. The fan immediately became rock hard at the sight of Elyse Willems standing right in front of him only wearing a lacy white bra and matching panties. 

Elyse felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. She felt the fan’s gaze all over her body. It felt gross. She wanted more than anything to cover up her body and tell the fan to fuck off. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. No matter how degrading she thought the situation was, there was no way Elyse could turn away a fan. So, she let the fan creepily look over her scantily clad body as he decided where he wanted to touch Elyse, or so she thought. 

The fan didn’t grab anything right away. Instead, he reached for the zipper on his jeans and pulled it down. He then undid his belt and pulled his pants down, exposing his rock hard erection. After the initial shock of seeing yet another hard cock Elyse managed to hold her composure and she barely even flinched. Elyse thought the fan was just going to jerk off onto her as the previous fans had done but forgo touching her. But then the fan took a step toward Elyse, causing her to reflexively step back. 

“What exactly are you doing there?” Elyse asked. 

“Sorry. I should have asked first. Can I rub myself against you until I cum? I promise it’ll be really quick.” The fan explained nervously. 

Elyse let out a deep sigh and thought for a minute. Obviously, she didn’t want to. It was bad enough she had to let these guys cum on her but to actually have to feel one rub against her was going a bit too far. Elyse opened her mouth and was about to tell the fan no but then as she looked into his eyes he saw how much he wanted this. It looked to Elyse that this fan wanted this more than anything in his life, and she couldn’t bring herself to deny someone their ultimate dream. 

Elyse quickly looked away from the fan and rolled her eyes, hoping he wouldn’t notice. She then looked back and put on a fake, warm smile and said, “Sure! I don’t see why not.” 

The fan looked like he was over the moon, “Thank you so much Elyse! You’re the best!” The fan cheerfully said as he walked over and stood just inches away from Elyse. 

Elyse instinctively tensed her body as she felt the fan breathe on her. She just hoped he would keep his word and finish quickly. With Elyse Willems at his complete disposal the fan was suddenly having a difficult time deciding where he wanted to rub himself. 

With each passing second Elyse felt more and more uncomfortable. She just wanted this to be over. But, just as she opened her mouth to try and get the fan to hurry up he suddenly made a decision. The fan roughly turned Elyse around and instantly began rubbing his cock against her ass. Just as Elyse relaxed her body it tensed up again. Although the fan had to move his cock further to continue rubbing and grinding against Elyse’s ass he didn’t mind. In fact, rubbing against her tight ass felt ten times better for him. 

The fan grabbed Elyse’s hips and started thrusting his cock roughly against her tight, round ass. He positioned his cock so then his cock rubbed right against Elyse’s ass crack with each thrust. Elyse felt each thrust was harder and came faster than the last. She eventually had to brace herself against the chair as to not get pushed onto the ground by the fan. As a result of her bracing, Elyse actually pushed her ass back into the fan’s cock which he took as Elyse getting into it, which also sent the fan over the edge. 

“Ah fuck Elyse! I’m fucking cumming!” The fan moaned loudly. So loud that Elyse was worried people outside might hear. 

Within moments of his warning, Elyse felt the fan’s cock throb and enlargen against her ass. Quickly followed by warm ropes of cum landing all across her back. Elyse should have been repulsed by having a nerdy stranger blow his load all over her back but she found that she was oddly okay with it. Elyse was mildly annoyed at the mess she knew she would have to clean up but other than that she patiently stayed in place until the fan finished cumming. 

As the last few drops leaked out the fan’s cock and dribbled onto Elyse’s underwear the fan pulled away from Elyse and put his pants back on. 

“I hope you were satisfied!” Elyse said cheerfully as she stood upright and looked at the fan. 

“That was without a doubt the greatest moment of my life. Thank you so much Elyse!” The fan said, bowing his head to Elyse. 

Elyse wasn’t used to getting praise so she smiled awkwardly and said, “Well thanks for coming! Hope you enjoy the rest of RTX!” 

The fan left the room happy and dazed. Meanwhile Elyse searched for a towel to clean herself before the next silver badge arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Elyse continued her day servicing more fans. It eventually went from being gross to Elyse to just mind numbing. As she met with each silver badge fan Elyse discovered she could get away with doing less and less for each fan until she was just sitting on the chair browsing on her phone while each guy jerked themselves or rubbed their cocks on Elyse until they came on her. For the most part, the fans were respectful enough. Well, as respectful as one could be when they were cumming all over one of their idols. So far, Elyse hadn’t had to deal with any rule breakers. Despite how bored Elyse was getting she still had to maintain her positive attitude for each fan and it was starting to drain her. After the most recent silver badge fan left after being served Elyse checked the time on her phone. 

“Damn it! How is it only 12:30? Shouldn’t it be like 5pm already?” Elyse asked as she slumped back down in the chair. “I just hope I’m done soon. I’m getting tired of cleaning off cum every 5 minutes.” 

Speaking of which, Elyse grabbed the bath towel that she found in the bathroom and started cleaning herself off yet again. Unfortunately she only received one towel so it became her designated cum rag. Elyse had repeated this process probably hundreds of times so far today so she knew a few seconds after she finished cleaning herself the next fan would be knocking on the door. 

Sure enough, as soon as she dropped the towel on the ground there was a knock at the door. Normally, the fan would knock and enter immediately afterward. However this time, there was just a knock at the door any nothing else. Elyse sat there for about thirty seconds after the initial knock and then got too anxious to keep waiting. She stood up and walked to the door. She was about to throw it wide open but then remembered she was just wearing underwear so instead Elyse hid behind the door as she turned the knob. 

Elyse creaked open the door and said, “Hello? Is anyone there?” 

A very quiet young man said, “Y-Yes, I’m here.” 

“Well why don’t you come on in? You are a silver badge here to see me, right?” Elyse asked. 

“I am.” The fan said, barely above a whisper, “But, is it really alright?” 

“Of course! You paid for this after all.” Elyse reassured the fan. “So come on in and we can talk face to face. How does that sound?” 

“Good.” The fan said. Elyse felt a slight push coming from the other side of the door and she quickly stepped away. The fan continued pushing on the door until it slowly swung open. 

“Close the door quickly! I’m not exactly decent.” Elyse said as she covered herself from the outside world. 

The fan lowered his head and nearly slammed the door with how fast he closed it. Elyse slightly jumped at the sound and giggled a bit. The fan cracked a small smile as he felt a bit more at ease. He then slowly walked closer to Elyse until he was just a couple of feet away. He tried looking up but immediately looked back down. The fan was normally extremely shy around women. And with the woman he had to interact with being Elyse Willems standing there in just her underwear it made his anxiety much more worse. 

Although Elyse was fed up with servicing these fans all day she couldn’t help but feel pity for this one. She figured this fan had never had any experience with women before based on how shy he was acting and by how much he was shaking. 

Elyse closed the gap between her and the fan and said, “It’s alright, there’s no need to be nervous.” She then gave a warm, comforting smile. 

It took a few seconds but the fan managed to work up the courage to look Elyse in the eyes. 

“There you go. Now, what do you want to do to me? Within the limits of your badge, of course.” Elyse clarified. 

The fan was convinced his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He was so nervous, excited, and aroused all at the same time. He had dreamt of this moment ever since he bought his silver badge. He knew he had to push past his awkwardness in order to get his money’s worth but he never thought it would be this difficult. There was so much he wanted to do to her, but he just couldn’t find his voice now that it’s finally the time to tell her. All the fan could do was stand there and ogle Elyse’s body with a raging erection. 

Elyse looked down and could see the fan’s cock throb through his jeans. Elyse couldn’t help but feel very uncomfortable with the fan standing right in front of her just staring and not saying or doing anything. Elyse wished she didn’t have to take the lead but if she didn’t the fan was going to stand there all day. 

Elyse took a deep breath and placed her hand over the bulge in the fan’s jeans. “Oh wow,” She said, “You’re already so hard for me. Would you like me to take it out?” 

The fan swallowed nervously and nodded. Without another word Elyse unzipped the fan’s jeans and dug her hands inside, trying to fish the fan’s cock out. After less than a minute of searching, Elyse found the fan’s throbbing erection and pulled it out through the fly of his jeans. She gently wrapped her small hand around the shaft of the fan’s cock and began stroking him off. 

Elyse looked right into the fan’s eyes and asked, “Does this feel good?” To which the fan nodded. Elyse said, “Good. You can touch me too if you want.” 

“A-Anywhere?” The fan stammered. 

Elyse nodded, “Yup. Anywhere.” 

The fan tentatively reached in front of him and lightly grazed Elyse’s sizable breasts. 

Elyse leaned over and whispered in the fan’s ear, “Come on, you can do better than that.”

Just hearing Elyse say that to him flipped a switch in the fan’s brain. In less than an instant, the fan discarded all of his inhibitions and lost control. In one motion, he pressed his body against Elyse’s, shoved one hand down her bra and squeezed her bare breast, and he began kissing Elyse on the lips. 

Elyse didn’t know how to react. Everything happened so fast she didn’t have time to react. She should have been extremely upset and felt violated after this fan forced himself on her but she actually found it kind of hot. Elyse liked that this normally very shy, quiet guy lost all control because of her, so she opted to just stand there and let the fan have his way with her. 

The fan was in pure ecstasy. He couldn’t believe how soft Elyse was, and how good she smelled. Plus with her hand on his cock still jerking him off all of these sensations were making the fan lose his mind from pleasure. Elyse felt the fan’s cock throb and swell much larger than before in her hand. She knew he was about to cum seconds after she invited him to touch her. And for the first time that day, Elyse felt a little aroused, and for that, she decided to reward the fan. 

When the fan went for another kiss Elyse kissed him back. It was a semi-passionate kiss that lasted just a couple of seconds. However, that was enough for the fan. He came hard. Elyse felt his cock shoot a seemingly endless amount of hot, white cum all over her thigh. Elyse kept the fan’s cock aimed at her leg the entire time he came and managed to shoot his entire load all over Elyse’s thigh, completely coating it in cum. 

Once he finished cumming, the fan stepped away from Elyse and put his shrinking cock back in his pants. He got a good look at the damage he did to Elyse. And once he noticed all of the cum he got on her all of his anxiety returned. His face flushed a deep shade of red, he looked at the ground, and left the room without saying another word. 

After the fan had left Elyse looked at the coating of cum on her leg and said, “You know, if more of them are like that, this might not be so bad after all.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Elyse continued to greet the rest of the silver badge fans without incident. Although she wished more fans would lose control and force themselves on her she was fine servicing them just as before. It was boring but Elyse managed to survive. Elyse lost count after she served 200 hundred fans, and there were plenty more after that. Elyse was getting pretty tired at this point. She normally got tired after a few hours of meeting fans normally so having to do this was especially exhausting for her. 

But it could be worse, Elyse thought to herself, I could’ve had to actually get them off myself instead of just sit here. 

Elyse hoped the day would be over soon, regardless. But not because she found servicing the fans to be gross, she had gotten over that hours ago. But because she was tired and hungry, and she had not had a break yet even after six hours straight. As she was wiping the cum off her chest from the last fan she considered calling her husband, James, to bring her some food but she didn’t even have enough time to pick up her phone and make a call before she heard another knock on the door. She snapped her head up as she watched the door open and the next fan walked in. 

Elyse was instantly wary of the fan as he walked in. Whereas all of the other fans Elyse dealt with earlier were either normal and relaxed, or just extremely shy this fan was giving off a very creepy vibe. As soon as the fan closed the door behind him, his eyes were fixed on Elyse’s scantily clad body. He walked toward Elyse rubbing the bulge in his jeans and his breathing was shallow. Despite every rational bone in her body telling her to get away from this fan Elyse still couldn’t bring herself to say no to a fan. 

So, Elyse put on the biggest smile she could muster and said, “Hi there! It’s so good to meet you. You ready to get started?”

The fan licked his lips and nodded. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. You have no idea.”

“Alright then. So are you going to take your dick out now? Or do you want me to?” Elyse asked.

“Well first I want you to take the rest of your clothes off.” The fan said as he pulled out his gold badge and held it up for Elyse to see.

Elyse wanted to scream. Why was  _ this _ the first fan that got to see her naked. She felt so gross as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Elyse watched the fan’s face as her bra fell to the floor. It looked like the fan came as soon as he saw her bare breasts. 

“And the rest.” The fan breathed. 

STOP BEING SO CREEPY, Elyse thought as she hooked her fingers in her panties and pulled them down. As she stepped out of her panties she had to fight every urge to cover her body as the fan hungrily raised his hands and brought them closer to Elyse. 

Elyse took a deep breath and braced herself for the fan’s assault. She was surprised when at first, the fan only lightly grabbed both of her breasts. She thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

But then, the fan pushed her back onto the chair and began desperately grabbing and kneading her tits as he climbed on top of Elyse and tried kissing her lips. Even if Elyse wanted to fight back and get the fan off of her there was no way she’d be strong enough to do so. So she just grimaced as the fan had his way with her. 

“Elyse. Oh fuck you’re so pretty.” The fan moaned in between kisses. At some point, Elyse hadn’t noticed, the fan had pulled his cock and started rubbing it against her pelvis. Elyse tried to breathe in between the fan’s kisses but he was kissing too often and too aggressively to catch her breath. She felt the intense heat emanating from his cock as he continued to rub it against her. Elyse actually liked how much the fan’s cock was throbbing. That combined with the way he was just using her body as a means to get off was turning her on. Suddenly, the fan let go of Elyse’s breasts and he wrapped them around her back and hugged Elyse tightly as he kept thrusting his cock against Elyse. The fan kissed Elyse again but didn’t pull away this time. Instead, he stuck his tongue out of his mouth and tried to force it inside Elyse’s. Despite her best attempts to hold off the fan he managed to push past her lips and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Elyse tried to back away from the fan as much as she could, but there wasn’t anywhere to back away to. His tongue brought a horrid taste to her mouth. But there was nothing Elyse could do except go along with what he wanted. So Elyse didn’t fight back as the fan assaulted her mouth. 

At the same time, Elyse felt the fan’s cock throb and pulsate much harder than before, indicating he was going to blow his load soon. And sure enough, he confirmed as much, “Fuck Elyse, I’m already gonna fucking cum. But I can’t yet.” 

Elyse could only moan into his mouth in response, since he still had his lips firmly attached to hers. She wanted to encourage the fan to cum on her stomach or even her breasts but unfortunately for Elyse the fan had something different in mind. Just as Elyse thought he was going to cum he suddenly grabbed his cock and aligned it with the entrance of Elyse’s pussy. 

“I need this so bad Elyse. I’ve been dying to lose my virginity to you and to fill your pussy with my cum.” The fan groaned as he prepared to shove his cock inside Elyse. 

She began to panic. Elyse wasn’t on any form of birth control and to her knowledge she wasn’t supplied with any condoms, so there was a very real chance of her getting pregnant. She fought the fan as hard as she could to separate his lips from her long enough to voice her concerns but she was not strong enough. 

The fan thrust his cock as hard as he could deep inside Elyse. She involuntarily moaned into his mouth as she couldn’t help but love the feeling of a hard, thick cock completely filling her insides. Feeling and hearing Elyse moan proved to be too much for the fan to handle. He only managed to thrust his cock a handful of times in Elyse’s cunt before his cock swelled, and exploded inside her. 

Elyse was confident she was going to get pregnant from this as a hot river of cum flooded her pussy. She tried to pull herself off of the fan but he held onto her as tight as he could while she continued shooting his thick load straight into Elyse’s womb. As much as Elyse didn’t want to get pregnant she couldn’t help but love the feeling of getting creampied. Elyse moaned in pleasure as the fan squeezed out the last few drops of cum out if his cock. 

The fan pulled his cock out of Elyse and said, “That was the greatest moment of my life. Thank you so much Elyse! I’ll always remember this.” 

Elyse didn’t respond as she looked down at the cum flooding out of her pussy and onto the chair. She panted as she contemplated what she was going to do if this fan actually got her pregnant. The fan, seeming not to care if he  _ did _ get Elyse pregnant, put his cock back in his pants, zipped them up, and left the room with a huge smile on his face. 

“Let’s hope the rest of them aren’t like that.” Elyse muttered as she reached for her towel.


	5. Chapter 5

Elyse was hoping she would be done soon. She figured since she was on the gold badges that she had to be somewhat close to being done. After the first gold badge fan Elyse ‘met’ she had dealt with another ten or so. After being fucked so much in a single day Elyse’s mind was starting to go. She had tried asking each fan how many people were left but apparently none of them ever looked behind them so Elyse had no idea. She looked at her phone to check the time, it was 6:30pm. 

“The convention closed half an hour ago, I better be out of here soon!” Elyse fumed as she tried to get the rest of the previous gold badge fan’s cum out of her pussy. After having so many guys cum inside her without being on birth control, Elyse had already resigned herself to the fact she would have to pick up Plan B on the way back to the hotel. 

As Elyse expected of the fans, they all came nearly instantly. Although Elyse should have been happy that she was getting through the line of fans quickly a part of her wanted a fan to really give it to her. Her pussy ached for release after being teased by so many hard cocks. While she was waiting for the next fan to enter, Elyse found herself subconsciously grinding herself against the chair. Elyse closed her eyes and let a soft moan escape past her lips as she imagined getting completely railed by a fan with a massive cock. She began grinding faster and faster as she felt her long-awaited orgasm quickly rise. But, before she could cum she heard a knock on the door.

Elyse’s eyes shot open and she glared daggers at the door. She mumbled a few select curses to herself before taking a deep breath and put a smile on her face. “Come on in!” She said as cheerfully as she could, hoping whoever knocked couldn’t her the slight disdain in her voice. 

A very skinny guy opened the door and nervously closed it behind him. Elyse sighed and rolled her eyes as he walked toward her, looking at the ground the whole time. Elyse had lost all hope of a fan getting her off that day. She then started thinking of alternative ways to get off later since her husband, James, was going to be busy all night shooting a video. 

But, Elyse was too professional to show her true emotions in front of the fan. Instead, she smiled and held out her hand and said, “Hey there! It’s so nice to meet you!” Acting nonchalant as though she wasn’t completely naked. 

It took the fan a few moments to work up the courage to look up. When he did, he had no regrets. He had fantasized about seeing Elyse Willems naked for a very long time. His cock was rock hard as he openly stared at her C cup tits. As he felt his cock become hard he crossed his thigh over the bulge in his pants. 

“There’s no need to be shy.” Elyse said, “Isn’t the whole point of this is for me to see it?” Elyse then reached out and touched the fan’s thigh, urging him to move it out of the way of his dick. 

The fan hesitated, but reluctantly agreed. He was extremely self-conscious about the size of his cock. Not because it was too small, but rather the opposite. As soon as he moved his thigh out of the way Elyse gasped. The fan’s cock was poking out the top of his jeans and was still growing. Elyse couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Not only did this fan have a big cock but Elyse was certain she had never seen a cock this large before in her life. But since it was still mostly in his pants Elyse couldn’t be certain. Although she should have held restraint and let the fan take the lead, especially since he was so nervous, Elyse couldn’t help herself. 

“I know we just met and everything and there’s rules to follow but you don’t mind if I go ahead and do this,” As Elyse said that, she reached down and unzipped the fan’s jeans, “Do you?” She asked. 

The fan violently shook his head. He was extremely grateful that Elyse was taking the lead. Not only that but he was ecstatic that a woman, Elyse Willems of all people, was eager to touch his hard cock. As Elyse unzipped the fan’s pants and pulled them down her mouth began to water. She desperately wanted to see exactly what secrets this scrawny fan was hiding. A moment of rough tugging later, Elyse finally managed to pull down the fan’s jeans along with his boxers and revealed his monster cock in all its glory. Elyse’s jaw hit the floor. It was much bigger than she could have imagined. Fully erect, the fan was sporting a 14 inch dick. It had a good girth as well, almost an inch wide. Now it was Elyse’s turn to openly gawk. She was completely mesmerized watching the massive member twitch and throb. 

Elyse’s pussy craved this cock. She could feel her pussy ache in pleasure, telling her that she needed this cock inside of her immediately. Elyse looked the fan right in the eye and said, “Fuck the rules! If you fuck my wet cunt right now I’ll let you do whatever the fuck you want to me for as long as you want.” 

Upon hearing that the fan became so horny he threw his anxiety aside and just listened to what his cock needed. And right now his cock was begging to be inside Elyse. His intense arousal also gave the fan a boost of adrenaline which allowed him to pick up Elyse and threw her to the ground. Elyse winced in pain a little but that turned her on that much more. She didn’t even get a moment to compose herself before the fan pinned himself on top of her. The fan wrapped his arms around Elyse and held her as tight as he could. He felt he was going to cum just from the feeling of Elyse’s breasts pressed against his chest. Thankfully, he managed to hold back as he guided his cock to Elyse’s awaiting soaking wet pussy. 

With no warning, the fan rammed the entire length of his cock deep inside Elyse, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. As the fan continued to fuck Elyse and stretch her tiny pussy as far as it would go, the pain began to subside and pleasure took its place. Elyse moaned like a whore and didn’t care who heard as the fan fucked her harder and deeper than any other guy had before. 

The fan had his eyes clenched shut the whole time as he focused on the feeling of Elyse’s body and pussy around him, but as his pleasure began to peak he opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of Elyse Willems, completely naked, hair matted from the sweat pouring down her face, which was flushed red from pleasure, and her perfectly round breasts bouncing up and down in time with his thrusts. That, combined with the softness of her skin and the tightness of her pussy was too much for the fan and his cock. 

“Elyse, I’m gonna fucking cum!” He groaned loudly. 

“FILL MY SLUTTY CUNT WITH YOUR CUM! I’M SO FUCKING CLOSE!!!” Elyse screamed. 

The fan came instantly. He filled his idol with his hot, thick load, triggering Elyse’s first orgasm of the day. Her entire body spasmed and convulsed from pleasure and she incoherently cried out in sheer pleasure. The fan felt Elyse’s pussy grip his cock tightly as it seemed to pull him deeper into her cunt while he squeezed out the last few drops of cum. 

It took the fan another minute before he was able to pull out since Elyse’s pussy was still gripping his cock too tightly. Once he was able to pull out the fan silently gathered his clothes and began dressing himself while he left Elyse on the floor panting, recovering from her orgasm. 

“You’re… free to come back… whenever you want.” Elyse said in between breaths to the fan. He just grinned back at Elyse in response as he put on his jeans. A few moments later the fan left the room, leaving Elyse completely alone. 

“You know, maybe this whole ‘meet and greet’ with the fans won’t be so bad after all.” 


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the weekend went well for Elyse. She didn’t hate the ordeal of servicing hundreds of fans nearly as much as she thought she would. After getting over the hurdle of the first day she actually enjoyed herself the other two days. For the most part, the fans were just one and done but there were a handful that lasted long enough for Elyse to really enjoy herself. It was the end of the last day of RTX and Elyse was just finishing up with the last fan. Although Elyse enjoyed herself she was glad to finally be done. She was utterly exhausted and was looking forward to spending a night in her own bed with her husband. 

Elyse had just finished getting dressed and left the room and saw Burnie standing right behind the door. “Oh! Hey there Burnie. You scared me! What’s up?” Elyse asked. 

“Alright. So you’re probably not going to like this...” Burnie prefaced. 

“I won’t like what exactly?” Elyse asked, extremely suspicious of Burnie. 

“You see, there were a couple of fans that came to me and offered me a literal ton of money for some ‘extra’ services from you.” Burnie said. 

“What does that mean?” Elyse asked. 

“Well… it means that a pair of diehard fans paid to take you back to their home for the next week and get to do whatever they want to you during that time” Burnie said quickly. 

Elyse was fuming. “What the fuck were you thinking Burnie!? Don’t you see any of the several problems with this? Including my safety!? What if these guys turn out to be crazy or something? How could you do this to me?” 

“Don’t worry Elyse. I thought of that. We’re going to be installing cameras in their house so we can make sure you’re okay at all times and if they try to hurt you we can have the cops in the house rescuing you in under two minutes.” Burnie explained. 

“So you’re going to be watching me? As in, you’re all going to be watching me have sex with these fans?” Elyse asked. 

“I promise you Elyse, nothing like that will happen. We’ll only look at the video feed if we hear something going wrong.” Burnie said, trying to reassure Elyse. 

“So, you’re still going to hear me.” Elyse said. 

“I’m sorry Elyse, that’s the best solution I could come up with. Unless you have a better idea to keep you safe that doesn’t involve us spying on you?” Elyse was about to speak before Burnie interrupted her, “That  _ doesn’t _ involve you just not going at all.” Elyse was silent after that. 

Burnie clapped his hands and said, “Perfect! If you don’t have any questions I’ll introduce you to the guys.”

“Do I really have to do this? Isn’t there anyone else who can take my place?” Elyse asked. 

“Really, no questions? Alright, let’s go!” Burnie said as he grabbed Elyse’s hand and led her away. 

Elyse scowled behind Burnie’s back while he dragged her to meet the next fans that would be seeing her naked. She was understandably apprehensive about this new development. It was one thing to be alone in a room with a fan for five to ten minutes with hundreds of guardians and friends around but to be alone in a house with two fans for a week with no help whatsoever? It was scary for Elyse, to say the least. 

After just a couple minutes of walking Elyse saw two young men who she assumed to be the fans in question. Calling them men was generous, Elyse thought. These two fans were short and scrawny, and looked as though they couldn’t be older than sixteen. Elyse would have to check their IDs to make sure she wouldn’t be breaking any laws by having sex with them. 

“Hey there!” Burnie said, “You must be John and Tyler.” 

The two boys nervously nodded their heads. 

“Awesome! And this, who I assume you already know, is Elyse Willems!” Burnie said, letting go of Elyse’s hand and gesturing toward her. 

“Hi there! It’s so nice to meet you!” Elyse said cheerfully, holding out one of her hands to the fans.

They fans grabbed Elyse’s hand and nervously shook it but didn’t say anything. 

“It was sure nice of your parents to pay for this experience, right?” Burnie asked. 

One of the fans nodded and said, “Yeah, they were the ones who set this all up. We kind of said we wanted this as a joke, we never expected this to actually happen!” 

“Yep, it sure way.” Burnie said. “Well, anyway I’ll leave you all to it then!” Burnie then quickly turned around and walked away, leaving Elyse alone with the horny fanboys. 

“So, I don’t mean to be rude or anything but do you guys have your IDs on you? I just want to be sure I’m not about to become a pedophile or anything.” Elyse said, laughing awkwardly. 

The fans dug into their pockets and pulled out their driver’s licenses and handed them to Elyse. She carefully inspected the date of birth on each of them. To her surprise, John was actually 19 and Tyler was 18, or rather had just turned 18 a month ago. But, it was all legal which took a huge load off of Elyse’s mind. 

“Perfect!” Elyse said as she gave the guys back their IDs. “So, I guess we’re heading to your place now, right? Where do you live?” She asked.

“Oh, we actually live here in Austin.” Tyler explained. 

“Yeah, Our limo is parked outside. Follow us and we’ll take you back to our place.” John said. 

Limo? Elyse thought to herself. Now Elyse was beginning to understand how these fans were able to afford this experience. 

“Sounds awesome! Looking forward to this week!” Elyse said as happily as she could. She then followed the guys as they led her to the limo that was parked right outside the convention center. 

Before she knew it, Elyse saw the limo turn and pull into a very long driveway. This family was absolutely loaded, and Elyse confirmed her suspicions when she saw the house the fans lived in. Elyse likened the size of the mansion to those she would see on the news when a huge celebrity bought a house for tens of millions of dollars. Elyse was worried she might get lost in this house if one of the fans wasn’t with her at all times showing her where to go. 

The fans both laughed as they saw Elyse’s mouth hanging open as her eyes were glued to the house. “Believe it or not everyone has that reaction when they see our house for the first time.” John said. 

“I was wondering how you guys were able to afford to bring me home for a whole week but now I’ve kind of stopped wondering.” Elyse chuckled as she followed the boys inside the mansion. 

“So when are we going to - Mphh!” Elyse was cut off when John suddenly turned around and began making out with her. Elyse then felt a pair of hands on her ass, roughly kneading her cheeks through her jeans. 

“We can’t wait anymore Elyse. We’ve waited so fucking long for this moment.” Tyler said as he continued molesting Elyse’s tight, round ass. 

Elyse was used to fans forcing themselves on her at this point so she just stood there while the two horny fans did their thing. Elyse even pretended to be into it and started kissing John back. But that only fueled his lust that much more. As soon as Elyse began kissing him John reached up, grabbed the collar of Elyse’s shirt and began literally ripping it off of Elyse. 

Elyse broke the kiss and said, “Hey! I’m gonna need that!” 

John kissed her again as he completely ripped the shirt in half, “No you won’t ‘cause you’re going to be naked for us the whole week you’re here.” 

Elyse became very nervous. She was uncomfortable with the idea of being naked in front of two very horny teenage boys all week, allowing them instant access to any and all of her holes 24/7. 

“W-What about your parents? Are they okay with seeing another woman naked around their house and are they okay with seeing their sons having sex in the middle of the hallway?” Elyse nervously asked. 

“Our parents aren’t home this week.” Tyler said, reaching around to the front of Elyse’s jeans and unbuttoning them. 

Before Elyse had realized it, she was completely naked. They fans had either torn or pulled all of Elyse’s clothes off of her. And it wasn’t long before John and Tyler were naked as well. 

Elyse looked at each of their massive, throbbing, foot-long erections and asked, “Alright, so who gets to go first?” 

The guys looked at each other, smirked, and then looked back at Elyse. John then said, “Actually, both of us are going first.” 

Elyse was very confused at first. “What do you mean?” 

John kissed Elyse again and Tyler slapped her ass. “Follow us.” 

Elyse did as she was told and followed the fans to what looked like a living room, but more specifically, the long, black leather couch in the room. 

“Lay down.” Tyler said. 

Elyse did as she was asked and layed down face up on the couch. Tyler climbed on top of Elyse and positioned himself between her legs whereas John put himself over Elyse’s mouth. With no warning and with no time for Elyse to take a deep breath, John shoved his cock deep inside Elyse’s mouth while at the same time Tyler rammed his cock into Elyse’s wet cunt. 

“Oh fuck Elyse, you feel so fucking good.” Tyler moaned as he started thrusting in and out of Elyse’s pussy. 

“Holy shit, this is way fucking better than I expected.” John moaned, making Elyse choke on his cock. 

Elyse immediately felt herself about to choke. If John lasted too long she would definitely choke and pass out on the fan’s cock. But, from the way it was throbbing Elyse knew he wasn’t going to last very long. Same went for Tyler. He was already thrusting and grunting so desperately inside Elyse, fucking her like a wild animal. And Elyse loved it. She instantly became addicted to the feeling of two huge cocks completely filling two of her holes and just going to town on her, using her body just like a sex doll with no regard for Elyse’s safety. Elyse felt her own orgasm come much faster than she anticipated, especially since the two fans have only been fucking her for a couple of minutes. Elyse dug her fingers into the couch cushions to anchor herself as she came. Her entire body shook and convulsed from the sheer pleasure she was feeling. Her entire body spasmed all over the couch as she couldn’t make any noise that would make it past John’s huge cock. 

As soon as Elyse started cumming John and Tyler came as well. Moaning at the top of their lungs as they simultaneously filled Elyse’s holes with what seemed like gallons of cum. Somehow, Elyse managed to not pass out and swallow almost all of the cum John shot down her throat. Elyse had stopped worrying about taking birth control since after the first day of the convention she figured she was already pregnant so there was no point. 

John and Tyler slowly pulled their sensitive cocks out of Elyse. As soon as John’s cock was out of her mouth Elyse coughed and sputtered cum as she tried to catch her breath. The two boys got up from the couch and looked down at Elyse. 

John then said, “You’re welcome to do whatever you want in our house while you’re here. The only rules are that you have to be naked the whole time you’re here and whenever one of us wants to fuck you must be ready to fuck immediately. Understood?” 

Elyse weakly shook her head. 

“Perfect.” Tyler said as the fans walked away, leaving Elyse alone and with cum oozing out of her. 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed since Elyse had begun staying with the two extremely wealthy boys that paid to keep and use her for an entire week. At first, it was difficult for Elyse to adjust, having to be naked and all. Thankfully however, the boys kept their mansion warm enough for Elyse to feel comfortable. Well, mostly comfortable. Temperature-wise she was fine but being naked 24/7 in a house with two horny teenage boys who could decide to have sex with her whenever they pleased? That took a bit more getting used to for Elyse. Initially, she was constantly on edge, having to anticipate the fact that sex could happen at any moment, but not know when. But, Elyse discovered that the boys didn’t want to have sex nearly as often as Elyse thought. When Elyse was first told about this deal, she thought she would have to fuck these two boys multiple times per hour every hour, of every day. Not even teenagers had that kind of stamina, Elyse came to realize. Each of her days would start off that way, though. From the time the boys woke up at 11 am to around 2 in the afternoon John and Tyler would take turns fucking Elyse however they wanted and would pass her off to the other while they recovered from their most recent orgasm. But, after around 2 when each of them had at least a dozen goes at Elyse each they would leave her alone for a while. Then, the process would start again at 10 pm and go until 3 in the morning. 

That’s how it went for the first two days Elyse was staying at the mansion anyway. However, this morning only Tyler showed up to fuck Elyse. 

“Where’s John?” Elyse asked while she sucked Tyler’s cock. 

“He said he had something to do today. Oh fuck yes.”Tyler moaned. A second later Tyler blew another load of cum into Elyse’s mouth, which she swallowed all of. 

“Fuck, that was good Elyse. I’m gonna take a break now. I’m completely spent. I’ll see you at some point tonight.” Tyler said as he pulled his deflating cock out of Elyse’s mouth. 

“Sounds good. Looking forward to it!” Elyse said, forcing a smile. “Oh, and let me know if you see John anywhere.”

“Will do.” Tyler said as he left and headed toward the nearest bathroom to have a shower. 

It was very strange that John wouldn’t take every chance he could to have sex with me, Elyse thought. After al, he only has me for a short amount of time. I wonder what he’s up to. Elyse spent the rest of the afternoon wondering what John was up to. Not only did he not want to fuck her that day, but Elyse didn’t even see John the entire day. She had wondered if he had left the house entirely at some point. It was very possible he could leave and Elyse wouldn’t notice due to the sheer size of the house. 

It was 3 in the morning and Elyse was finishing up another multi-hour fuck session with Tyler. But still, John remained to be seen. Tyler had just cum again and was cleaning up. Elyse could tell he was completely spent for the night, which was very good timing for Elyse since she was going to fall asleep at any moment. Elyse and Tyler said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Tyler back to his bedroom and Elyse started heading back to her guest bedroom. 

On the way back to her room, Elyse saw a familiar figure standing in the hallway. “John, is that you?” She asked, surprised. 

John nodded and walked toward Elyse, quickly closing the gap between them. “Yes, it’s me.” He said in a husky tone. 

Just standing close to John Elyse was able to feel the amount of sexual energy coming off of John. She couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated but she managed to keep her composure. “What’s up?” Elyse asked, “I haven’t seen you all day, is there something wrong?” 

John shook his head. “I’ve been secluding myself from you.” 

Elyse tilted her head to the side quizzically, “Why’s that?” 

“I wanted to try something new with you. Something I’ve wanted for so long and you’ve never done. I want to be the first.” John breathed. 

“The first to do what, exactly?” Elyse asked cautiously. 

John roughly grabbed Elyse’s hips and forced her body to spin around until her back was facing him. John then grabbed a large handful of Elyse’s round, tight ass. 

“I want this. I want to fuck your ass. No. I  _ need _ to fuck your ass Elyse. I haven’t cum in over a day, and the thought of you in my house completely naked has been driving me wild. I need to cum in your ass so fucking bad Elyse.” John groaned as he continuously squeezed Elyse’s ass. 

Elyse instantly began to panic, “I-I don’t think I can do that. I’ve never done anal before. Won’t it hurt? Like a lot?” She asked. 

John continued desperately kneading her ass with his hand. “I don’t care Elyse. That’s what I need right fucking now. I don’t think Burnie would be too happy if he found out you were denying a fan such a simple request.” He threatened. 

Fuck! Elyse thought to herself. She had to seriously consider this. As much as she didn’t want to get fucked in the ass, the thought of having to deal with this kind of confrontation with Burnie made her skin crawl even more. 

“Fine, I guess you can - Whoa!” She was caught off guard when she suddenly felt John’s huge, throbbing erection slapping against her ass. 

“I figured you would come around.” He groaned. “Fuck! I can’t wait anymore!” John yelled as he pushed Elyse against the wall. 

Elyse yelped and then said, “Just to reiterate, I haven’t done anal before so don’t be surprised or upset if you can’t fit.” 

“I’ll make it fit.” John growled in Elyse’s ear. 

Elyse felt her pussy go from dry to soaked in an instant. She loved how weak and powerless John made her feel. Elyse was willing and able to let John do whatever he wanted. 

All of a sudden, Elyse felt John’s cock shove itself deep inside her asshole in a single, powerful thrust. Elyse clenched her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip as hard as she could to hold back the cries of pain she desperately wanted to let out. Elyse had thought John’s cock was big when it was in her pussy but having it in her ass made it feel at least twice as big. Elyse was convinced with each thrust of his cock, that John was going to literally split her in half. Elyse continued to grunt in pain as John relentlessly kept fucking her virgin asshole. 

“Fuck Elyse, it’s so tight. Holy shit I think I’m gonna cum soon!” Tyler moaned as he fucked Elyse faster. 

Right as he went faster, the pain began turning into pleasure for Elyse. She had become accustomed to the cock stretching and burying itself deep inside of her. Elyse braced herself against the wall and started pushing back against John’s cock as much as she could. But, feeling Elyse starting to get into it was too much for John. He groaned loudly and fucked Elyse harder than he had ever fucked her before. Elyse had to make a conscious effort not to let her head bash into the wall with each thrust. She thought with how rough John was being he might actually push Elyse through the wall. 

Luckily for Elyse, it didn’t come to that as John’s orgasm came much sooner than they anticipated. John didn’t have time to warn Elyse as he felt his cock swell and start shooting cum while he was mid stroke inside Elyse’s asshole. Elyse’s whole body shuddered as she felt someone cumming in her ass for the first time. She thought she would hate it but after getting over the initial sensation she actually loved it. She loved how wrong it was for someone to be cumming in there. It turned her on so much she came just as John had finished cumming. Elyse’s asshole clenched itself tight around his cock, not allowing John to pull his cock out of Elyse while she rode out her own orgasm. 

Luckily for John, Elyse’s orgasm didn’t last too long and he was able to finally pull out. When he did, a river of cum came spilling out of Elyse and onto the floor. Elyse collapsed on the floor as her legs were too weak to be able to hold her up. John left briefly to grab a towel. After he returned he cleaned himself off and offered the towel to Elyse. 

“Thanks.” Elyse said weakly as she took the towel and began cleaning herself. 

“Can you walk?” John asked. 

Elyse chuckled and shook her head. 

“Need me to carry you to your room?” 

Elyse shyly nodded. Without hesitation John turned his back to Elyse and crouched down. He then grabbed her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. John then stood up and carried Elyse to her room. 

That was the last thing Elyse remembered before she fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

At last, the final day had arrived. After today, Elyse could finally go home and be with her husband and dog. Although she had become accustomed to being used as a personal sex slave for the two teenage boys for this past week she wasn’t going to miss the experience. Elyse had been fucked more in the past week than the rest of her life combined. Her body was sore and needed a very long rest. Just a few more hours, Elyse thought to herself. Her morning fuck session had already passed and she was anxiously awaiting the next and final session which should be occurring sometime in the afternoon, seeing as how she’s scheduled to leave at seven in the evening to catch her flight. 

Although Elyse hadn’t been too keen on this whole experience but she couldn’t help but reminisce over what had transpired the last few days since her first ever time having anal sex. Surprisingly enough her ass didn’t hurt nearly as much as she was anticipating after getting fucked that hard in the ass. The effect on her ass was so minimal in fact that when John wanted to fuck her asshole the very next day Elyse didn’t object. After the second and third time having her ass fucked Elyse was actually starting to enjoy it. Of course, when Tyler saw John fucking her ass he wanted to have a go at it. Suffice to say, over the next few days, Elyse had plenty of cocks in her ass. She also had plenty of cocks in her other holes as well. The two boys, despite how much they wanted to explore Elyse’s new hole they still loved  the feeling of her tight cunt wrapped around their thick cocks. 

Elyse spent her last day at the mansion just walking around taking it all in. It would be the last time she would be in a house of this size for a very long time, possibly forever. However, she couldn’t completely relax as she was still anxiously anticipating what John and Tyler had in store for her for their last fuck session together. No doubt they were going to get fucking brutal, Elyse thought. Of all the times they had sex with her over the past week, dozens of times if not hundreds, they had to make the last one count. Elyse had been extremely thankful so far that aside from wanting to do anal, the boys hadn’t wanted to do anything too extreme. Elyse didn’t consider double penetration too extreme because for the two boys it wasn’t a fetish thing but more of they both wanted to have sex with her at the same time and didn’t want to wait. Plus, Elyse loved getting double penetrated. The more Elyse thought about the two boys and their huge, horny teenage cocks the more she anticipated their final session together, no matter what it would bring. 

Before Elyse knew it the time was 6 pm. But, there was still no sign of either John or Tyler. She thought that maybe she would be able to leave without having to have sex with them again. But then, a few seconds later she saw Tyler and John enter the room Elyse was in at the same time, both completely naked and rock hard. 

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting to see you guys again!” Elyse said, trying to hide her disappointment. 

“Are you kidding? There’s no way we’d miss out on fucking you one last time!” John said, already stroking his rock hard cock. 

“Exactly!” Tyler chimed in, “we need to fuck you one last time so our dicks remember exactly how you feel.” 

Elyse shrugged, “Makes sense I guess. So what do you boys want to do for your last session with me?” 

“Fuck, I want your tight pussy.” John said. 

“And I want to fuck your ass at least once.” Tyler said, also stroking his hard cock. 

Elyse walked over to the nearest couch and perched herself on it. She stuck her ass and pussy toward the two boys and spread her asshole and pussy as far as she could and said, “Well, you better hurry up then. You don’t have that much time left.” 

John and Tyler each took a deep breath and made their way toward Elyse. She could feel herself become wet at the thought of being filled by these huge cocks at the same time. What Elyse wasn’t anticipating was for both John and Tyler to ram their dicks in her pussy and ass at the same time. Elyse moaned in pleasure as her holes involuntarily tightened themselves around the cocks inside her, gripping them like a vice. But that didn’t slow down the boys at all. John and Tyler groaned as their cocks both throbbed in pleasure as they started fucking Elyse as rough as they wanted. 

Elyse bit the bottom of her lip as she dug her fingers into the couch to better anchor herself as John and Tyler threatened to fuck Elyse off the couch with each thrust. Elyse swore she was going to explode. She had never felt so full before. The feeling of two cocks completely filling every spare inch in her pussy and her ass was overwhelming all of Elyse’s senses. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she continuously moaned and panted as the boys continued using her holes for their pleasure. 

“Fuck Elyse, your ass feels so fucking tight around my cock!” Tyler moaned as he rammed his cock as hard as he could inside Elyse’s ass. 

Elyse screamed in pleasure and slightly came, which caused her pussy to clench itself tighter around John’s cock, eliciting another loud groan of pleasure from him. 

“Oh my fucking God Elyse! You’re gonna make me fucking cum!” John moaned. 

Elyse gritted her teeth and looked back at John and Tyler and grunted, “Then do it! Fucking cum and fill my holes with your cum before you can’t fucking do it anymore!” 

That was all it took for both boys. At the same time, both of their cocks swelled inside Elyse, stretching her holes so much more. Elyse swore they were going to split her in half just based on the sheer size of their swollen cocks. But, the cocks were only enlarged for a moment as each cock began unloading a copious amount of cum deep inside Elyse simultaneously. Feel both boys fill both of her pussy and her ass at the same time was too much for Elyse to handle. Her entire body shook as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life. But, Elyse was only able to experience half of her orgasm before she passed out from pleasure. 

John and Tyler continued thrusting and cumming inside Elyse even after she passed out. Although, they didn’t realize she had passed out until after they had both pulled out. Once they had both came down from their orgasms and saw the state Elyse was in they began to panic. Burnie was going to be at their house any minute to take Elyse to the airport. They did all the could to at least make Elyse look presentable for Burnie so she wouldn’t have to go to the airport naked. John found some clothes for Elyse and him and Tyler quickly got her dressed. 

Not a moment after they had gotten Elyse dressed they heard a knock on the door. John and Tyler propped up Elyse and walked her over to the door as Tyler opened it. 

Burnie was standing there and he chuckled when he saw Elyse. “Well, I’m gonna assume you two showed Elyse a very good time.” 

John laughed nervously, “Yeah, she kind of passed out while we were having sex a few minutes ago. I hope that doesn’t break any rules or anything.” 

“Nah, that’s fine. Elyse looks like she’ll be fine and I’ve already gotten paid. So there’s nothing to worry about!” Burnie said. 

“Alright then, I guess here’s Elyse back.” Tyler said as he and John carefully gave Elyse over to Burnie. 

Once he had a firm grasp on Elyse, Burnie turned around and said, “Thank you guys so much for all the money! I think I’ll make this into an RTX tradition starting next year.”


End file.
